Conséquences
by Miss Shirley
Summary: Lorsque Watson ne peux plus faire autrement que prendre conscience de sa relation avec Holmes.


Holmes était sortis tôt ce matin pour une affaire dans laquelle son aide avait été demandé par Lestrade. J'avais était dans l'incapacité de l'accompagné ayant une influence plus importante dans mon cabinet de client du fait d'un de mes confrères absent pendant une semaine.

Il était près de dix-huit heure, lorsque j'entendis les pas que je reconnu entre tous monter les marches de notre escalier puis enfin je vis Holmes entrais dans le salon. Il me jeta un rapide regard et s'assit dans son fauteuil après avoir allumé une cigarette. Je me sentis, sans que je puisse comprendre la raison, nerveux. J'allais parler pour tenter de dissiper le silence que je ne pouvais plus supporter après plusieurs heures cet après-midi seul dans notre salon mais Madame Hudson arriva avec un plateau chargé de thé et de biscuit. Elle servit une tasse a Holmes qui ne détacher pas son regard du mien puis elle versa du thé dans la mienne.

« J'ai reçu ceci Monsieur Holmes ce matin peu après votre départ »

Holmes récupéra le papier sans porter grandement importance et le jeta négligemment sur notre table basse.

« Merci Mme Hudson ça sera tout »

Elle hocha la tête et me jeta un regard interrogateur puis nous quitta. Holmes continua à fumer et je pris un livre qui trainer sur ma table de travail. Lorsque je me retournai pour aller m'assoir Holmes état derrière moi.

« Journée ennuyante n'est-ce pas Watson ? »

Je serai mon livre dans la main et tenta de garder une voix naturel.

« Est-il question de moi ou de vous ? »

Holmes se mit à sourire amusé et se rapprocha de moi. Je reculai jusqu'à être collé à la table, Holmes semblait observer mon visage comme pour mémoriser chaque petit détail.

« A vous de me le dire »

Je ne détache mes yeux des siens gris argenté mais qui avait une lueur déterminé et quelque chose que je n'avais pas l'habitude de lire dans ses yeux.

« Je penche pour une journée ennuyante pour vous, le cas de Lestrade était si inintéressant ? »

Holmes garda son sourire mais il devint malicieux.

« Inintéressant est un faible mot pour qualifier son cas »

Il approche légèrement son visage du mien, je détournai mes yeux de son visage pour garder une certaine consistance, je le sentis s'approcher légèrement de moi puis son souffle effleurer mon oreille.

« Votre journée ne semble ne pas avoir était meilleure »

Je poussai un profond soupir pour me calmer

« Oui, bonne déduction »

Il me fit lever le visage vers lui en soulevant mon menton et colla ses lèvres au miennes brusquement. Surpris je poussai un bruit qui mourut dans la bouche de Holmes. Je laissai ma main glisser à l'arrière de son cou pour avoir une prise et ne pas bêtement m'effondrer sur le sol. Holmes se colla plus à moi et je poussai un long gémissement alors que je sentis sa main froide sous ma chemise toucher mon corps.

Je tentai de me libérer de son baiser mais Holmes ne le permit pas, il laissa glisser ses deux mains au bas du dos puis colla nos corps. Je réussis à détourner mon visage du sien et à prendre de profonde respiration, mon cœur battait violement dans ma poitrine et je me sentais presque oppressé. Holmes ne détacha pas son regard de moi.

« Nous ne pouvons pas Holmes…..la porte du salon … »

Holmes me jeta un sourire comme lorsqu'il était sur une piste chaude dans une enquête mais je ne cédai pas alors il soupira et recula pour aller fermer la porte à clé. J'avais eu le temps de m'avancer dans le milieu du salon et de me redonner un air présentable. Holmes se rapproche de moi mais j'évitai son regard. Alors qu'il était qu'a un pas de moi, il tendit son bras et effleura lentement mes cheveux

« Watson, qu'avez-vous ? »

« C'est complètement insouciant de votre part d'agir de la sorte alors que la porte était ouverte , imaginer les conséquence si nous étions surpris »

Je reculai et me mis dos a lui pour tenter de me calmer

« Watson »

« Vous rendez vous compte de ce qui se passerait ? Le scandale, cela signerait la fin de votre carrière et votre nom sali dans tout l'Europe »

Je n'osais imaginer si une telle chose se passer, si nous n'étions pas assez prudent. Si une telle chose devait arriver, je me sentirai entièrement responsable et mon sort serait le dernier de mes soucis.

« Ce n'est pas dans votre nature d'être si imprudent »

Je me retournai, Holmes avais les lèvres pincé et son regard semblait aussi calme qu'a l'habitude. Je poussai un soupir puis je marchai quelque pas vers la cheminée. Je ne comprenais pas ou tout ceci allé nous mener, je ne voyais pas le but de prendre tous ces risques. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait pour être si confiant et sûr de lui alors que moi je doutais à chaque instant de nous. Que le Lecteur ne se méprend pas, je n'ai jamais doutais de mes sentiments envers Holmes, du lien qui nous unissais. Je n'ai jamais doutais des mots que Holmes prononcer lorsqu'il prenait le temps de me les dire, je n'ai jamais douté de son engagement envers moi. Jamais.

Je doutais de la valeur de cette relation, je douter de sa légitimité,valait- il la peine de tout perdre pour ce que nous avions ? Valait- il la peine que Holmes s'était donné tout ce mal dans son travail acharné pour ensuite que tout soit détruit en une fraction de seconde à cause d'une imprudence.

Je ne voulais pas être responsable d'une telle chose, j'avais en mémoire de scandale qui touchèrent des hommes politiques au-dessus de tout soupçon et qui du jour au lendemain fut trainé dans la boue sans pitié. Voilà la teneur de mes pensées alors que je regarder les flammes de la cheminée danser. Je sentis que Holmes s'était rapproché de moi, j'avais l'impression que je pouvais sentir la caresse de son regard sur moi, sentir son souffle sur ma peau. Un frisson traversa mon corps, j'avalai difficilement et me remit à parler d'une voix plus calme.

« Nous avions décidé dès le début que la prudence serait de mise. Vous saviez dans quoi vous vos engagiez Holmes et voilà que vous agissez de manière si inconsidéré »

Le silence fut ma seule réponse, il y'avais quelque chose de froid et lourd dans ce silence. En vivant avec Holmes j''avais appris que un silence pouvais autant blesser que des mots et ce silence en fut la parfaite illustration.

Je me retournai malgré la crainte de ce que je verrais dans son regard mais étrangement il était toujours aussi maitrisé et dépourvu de colère.

« De quoi s'agit-il exactement Watson ? »

Exaspérais je fis un pas vers lui et éleva la voix

« Vous n'avez donc rien entendu de ce que j'ai dit depuis tout à l'heure, de votre prise de risque de puéril et égoïste »

Il se rapprocha de moi avec cette manière presque prédateur, instinctivement je voulu m'échapper en allant vers mon bureau mais il me m'en laissa pas le temps. Nos visages étaient proche et nos souffles se mélangés.

« Holmes »

« Vous saviez quel homme égoïste j'étais quand nous avons commencé cette relation »

Je reculai mon visage du sien pour mieux observer son expression qui était déterminé et fermé

« Oui mais je ne savais que vous étiez égoïste au point de ne pas respecter mes principes »

Il sourit amusé mais son sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux qui restaient froid.

« Vos principes mon cher Watson, ne sont là que pour que vous puissiez vous cacher derrière eux »

J'en eu le souffle coupé et dans mon choc je ne sus quoi répondre pendant quelque instant. Holmes ne semblait pas en avoir finis avec moi car il ne recula pas.

« Vous vous cachez derrière eux parce que vous n'êtes pas sûr de vous, vous ne savez pas ce que vous voulez, vous hésité et comme vous le savez je ne suis pas un homme patient »

« Comment pouvez-vous… ? Je vous demande juste d'être prudent et cela signifie que je ne suis pas pleinement sûr de notre relation »

« Vous m'évitez depuis ce jour Watson »

Je détournai les yeux gêné de la véracité de ces mots. Je l'évitais parce que je n'avais pas confiance en moi, parce que je 'avais aucune idée de comment agir avec lui lorsque nous étions seul. Avant tout étais si simple et claire mais depuis ce jour, j'avais l'impression de marcher sur des sables mouvants. A chaque fois que je sentais le regard de Holmes posé sur moi, mon esprit déraillé, à chaque fois que nos corps étaient proches je sentais quelque chose bruler en moi. Même quand nous étions en public, lors d'un cas avec Lestrade, le comportement de Holmes avait changé mais un changement si subtil que seul un observateur aguerri pourrais l'avoir remarqué. Holmes étais plus possessif, il me lancer des regards ici et là comme si il avait besoin d'être sûr de ma présence.

Je pensais que peut être que tout cela s'estomperait, la gêne se dissiperait après qu'on ait l'habitude du changement dans notre relation mais au contraire plus le temps passé plus je sentais que cette gêne prenait plus d'espace dans mon esprit.

« Vous être nerveux lorsque nous sommes seul et j'en ai assez. »

Je posai mon regard de nouveau sur lui et je vis la froideur avais laissé place à la réflexion et au sérieux comme lorsqu'il tenter de résoudre une énigme.

« Holmes »

« Cette crise que vous venez d'avoir au sujet d'été prudent n'est qu'un moyen d'éviter de voir les choses en face, de vous voir tel que vous êtes »

« Alors peut être que je ne suis pas celui que vous avez toujours cru que je suis, peut être que cette réputation de séducteur sur les trois continents n'est qu'une exagération »

Holmes fis un pas en arrière et j'en profitais pour m'éloigner de la cheminée et me dirigea vers la porte se da chambre fermée.

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez Watson ? »

Je me tus et mordis nerveusement la lèvre. Je me rendais compte que c'est la première fois de toute ma vie que je ne savais pas quoi faire dans ce domaine précis. Tout étais si nouveau dans cette relation, comment étais- je supposé agir ?

Il me scruta un moment puis s'avança vers moi

« Watson »

Je ne voulus pas le regarder dans les yeux par crainte qui puisse y lire mes craintes et mes doutes.

« Regardez-moi »

J'obéis en levant mon visage et poser mes yeux dans les siens. Son regard était confiant et si calme comme si pour lui tout ceci était naturel.

« Watson, jamais je ne vous forcerais à faire quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas faire. Vous avais toujours eu qu'à me dire ce qui n'allait pas. Je ne suis pas égoïste au point de mettre mes volontés avant les votre. »

Je me rendis compte que malgré la distance dans son comportement, Holmes avais toujours vu ce que je n'avais pas tais capable de voir, ce que je n'avais pas voulu voir.

« Holmes, ce n'est pas ça, je ne veux juste que vous attendez trop de moi, je vous aie déjà déçu par le passé et je ne supporterais pas de ne pas être la hauteur cette fois ci »

Holmes se rapprocha de moi et ses yeux gris devinrent plus tendre, j'aimais leur couleur lorsqu'il prenait une telle lueur si rare de douceur

« Watson, vous êtes la seule personne qui ne m'ait jamais déçu, jamais depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre. »

Ces mots venant de l'homme qu'il était me donna un sentiment de vertige. Je détache mon regard de ses yeux pour les poser à ses lèvres et quand je revins a ses yeux je vis que son regard était amusé. Lentement il approcha nos visages et je su qu'il voulait me laisser le temps de refuser mais c'était la chose la plus loin dans mon esprit. Nos lèvres s'effleuraient quelques instants et je murmurai

« Je pensais que vous n'étiez pas un homme patient »

Je sentis son souffle sur mes lèvres, l'intimité de nos corps me donner des frissons. Sa voix semblait plus lourde qu'a l'habitude lorsqu'il me répondit

« Je ne le suis pas Watson mais pour vous je peux faire un effort »

Lentement je posai ma main à l'arrière de son cou, laissant mes doigts caresser les cheveux à la base de son cou, je me laissais aller à la douceur de cette caresse. Holmes ferma les yeux un instant puis les rouvrit et je fus pris de court en voyant le besoin dans son regard.

« Watson »

Je ne le laissai pas continuer et poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je fus surpris de la douceur de son baiser, de la manière dont il prenait son temps par soucis pour moi. Je glissai ma main sur son cou puis remonta vers sa tête pour plonger dans ses cheveux noirs. Lentement il abandonna mes lèvres pour embrasser ma mâchoire et descendre lentement à ma gorge. Je m'abandonnai complétement à l'ivresse des sensations. Je sentis ses mains m'agripper la taille pour me faire reculer jusqu' à être plaqué a la porte derrière moi, il reprit possession de mes lèvres plus brutalement et je sentis la chaleur de sa bouche glisser une langue dans la mienne. Je m'agrippai une main sur son épaule pour me tenir et serra plus fermement se cheveux, nos corps collés commençaient lentement à se frotter l'un sur l'autre et je poussais un profond gémissement qui ne laissa pas indifférent Holmes, qui mettais plus de force dans son baiser.

Je sentis qu'il déboutonna mon gilet et je fis de même pour le siens pour le jeter à terre. Il déboutonna les premiers boutons de ma chemise pour sucer ma clavicule et je poussai un soupir plus fort. Mes jambes étaient instables et j'avais la sensation que j'aller tomber d'un moment à l'autre. Mais de puissante main se posa sous chacune de mes cuisses et les souleva. Holmes me poussa contre la porte puis se colla à moi. Je le forçai à lever les yeux vers moi en tirant légèrement sur ses cheveux et l'embrassa en me frottant a lui.

La sensation de nos corps chaud et dans le besoin était si inédit que j'avais l'impression de me consumer sur place. Je sentais la sensation m'enivrer et me faire perdre toute cohérence et raison, tout ce que a quoi j'étais capable de penser était en avoir plus, comme si la frustration de toute ces mois avait décidé d'éclater maintenant. Holmes avait l'air dans le même état, son baiser devient dévorant et possessif. Cela peut paraitre surprenant qu'un homme si froid et cynique puisse cacher un autre une passion brulante mais en réalité j'avais maintes fois vu le masque froid se fissuré durant ses enquêtes.

Lentement les frottements devinrent des mouvements de va et viens au début langoureux puis rapide. Je tentai de faire taire mes gémissements en embrassant Holmes mais je ne pouvais plus me retenir, je collai ma tête violement contre la porte insouciant de la douleur, ma poitrine se souleva rapidement et je m'abandonnais à la sensation de chaleur qui envahisseur mon corps

« Holmes »

Il posa nos front ensemble dans un geste intime et son regard était si différent que celui de l'homme que je connaissais. Il murmura à mon oreille dans un timbre chaud

« Besoin de ralentir ? »

Je pris une profonde respiration et ne détacha pas mon regard du sien, mes mains descendirent sur ses épaules.

« Non…non c'est bien »

Il posa ses lèvres sur mon cou et grignoter ma peau jusqu' à mon oreille, je sentis les frissons m'envahir à nouveau et je fermis les yeux pour en profiter pleinement.

« Votre épaule »

« Ça va »

Il remonta a la commissure de mes lèvres où il m'embrassa lentement. J'avais l'impression que le temps avais ralentis, que tout étais si lent alors que tout à l'heure tout avait était si brutale.

« Vous êtes un mauvais menteur »

Je remontai mes mains sur son cou et le serra fermement puis je plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

« Juste pas maintenant, mon épaule est le dernier de mes soucis »

Il recula et nos regard se croisèrent un long moment, je reconnu la lueur de réflexion qui brillaient dans ceux de Holmes puis à ma grande surprise, il recula et me fis lentement glisser vers le sol. Je soupirai de déception ce qui amusa Holmes au vu de son sourire.

« Holmes »

Il alla vers son fauteuil et s'y laissa tomber puis ferma ses yeux.

« Watson »

Je le regardai un instant, les boutons de devant étaient ouvert montrant mieux la pâleur sa peau. Je mordillai les lèvres puis profita qu'il avait les yeux fermé pour m'avancer vers lui et m'assoir sur ses genoux sans ménagement. Etonnement il n'ouvrit pas toute suite les yeux comme si mon comportement était anodin. Je me rapprochai de lui puis posa ma tête sur son épaule

« Holmes »

Je sentis ses doigts caresser doucement l'arrière de mon cou et sa bouche se poser sur mes tempes dans un baiser intime.

« Vous êtes doux »

Il sourit toujours les yeux fermé et continua de me caresser le cou.

« Cela vous surprend ? »

Je déposai un baiser sur sa clavicule.

« Un peu »

Il glissa sa main à mes cheveux qu'il caressa en faisant des cercles lents

« Je n'ai jamais voulu être doux avec quelqu'un d'autre avant »

Je soupirai à ses mots, je savais que pour lui les prononcer à haute voix n'étais pas un exercice simple, je compris qu'il voulait me montrer l'importance de notre relation pour lui.

Il ouvrit ses yeux, posa une main sous mon menton et rapprocha mon visage du sien, je le laissai faire docilement. Ce baiser était langoureux et tendre. Je me rapproche de lui, ses mains descendirent a ma taille possessivement . Le baiser devint possessif, je sentais ses dents mordiller ma lèvre du bas. Lentement je commençai de lent va et viens puis le besoin prit possession de mon esprit et j'augmentai la rapidité de mes mouvement pour obtenir plus de plus de friction. Holmes garda une main sur ma taille puis l'autre me prit le poignet pour le tenir fermement ce qui me fis arrêter mes mouvement.

« Que voulez-vous Watson ? »

Je sentis mon corps bruler, je ne voulais qu'une chose retirer tous nos vêtements pour qu'enfin nous puissions nous toucher réellement. La prise sur mon poignet se raffermit et je me força à garder les yeux ouvert

« Vous savez ce que je veux … Holmes »

« Je veux que vous le disiez à voix haute»

Je pris de profondes respirations pour reprendre mon esprit mais le regard insistant de Holmes me mettais mal à l'aise. Il ne desserra pas sa prise sur mon poignet signe qu'il ne cèdera pas tant que je n'aurais pas répondu à sa question. Je fermai un instant mes yeux pour prendre pleinement conscience de la situation. Je savais que dans cette question il y'avais des sous-entendu, il n'était pas question seulement d'aujourd'hui mais de demain, d'après – demain, du reste de nos vies. Jusque-là j'avais pu faire semblant de ne pas prendre conscience de la gravité de notre relation mais maintenant je ne pouvais pas faire marche arrière.

Pourtant je savais que jamais Holmes ne me forcerait pas à faire quelque chose que je ne voulais pas faire. Je savais que si je me levais, je scellerais nos destins et jamais Holmes ne reparlerait de tout cela. Il agirait comme si notre relation n'avais pas changé, son comportement restera le même sans rancœur ni colère. Mais je savais aussi que rien ne sera plus comme avant, que notre complicité ne sera plus la même. Qu'à chaque fois que je poserais mon regard sur lui ce moment reviendrais à mon esprit. Je ne voulais pas me comporter comme un lâche. Je voulais avoir foi en Holmes et en notre relation. Et puis n'avions-nous pas assez attendu ?

J'ouvris mes yeux et le regard que je surpris me pris de court mais à peine quelque battements de cœur suffit pour que son regard hésitant redevint aussi confiant qu'a l'habitude. Je posa main à l'arriéré d son cou puis avec l'autre main, toujours tenu pas sa poigne, lentement je posa mes doigt sur son visage. Ce poids sur mon cœur pesé si lourd, ce poids qui me hanter depuis des mois était devenu si oppressant que j'en avais la respiration saccadé. Ma gorge devint sec mais je ne voulais plus reculer. Qu'advienne que pourra

« Vous »

L'expression du visage changea de tout au tout, sa froideur devint de la tendresse, sa poigne sur mon poignet se desserra et j'en profitais pour tenir son visage dans ma main.

« Juste vous »

Il relâcha mon poignet et posa sa main sur la mienne, ses yeux étaient si doux à cet instant, il semblait plus paisible et plus jeune. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir tourmenter de la sorte pendant des mois, des années, jamais je n'avais vu à quel point tout ceux-ci le peser. Je me demandais si je n'étais pas le plus égoïste de nous deux.

« Holmes je suis… »

Il desserra son emprise sur ma hanche pour glisser vers le bas de mon dos pour exercer une pression, je me laissai faire, tombais vers lui puis j'enfouis mon visage au creux de son cou pour prendre de profonde respiration. La voix de Holmes était calme quand il me parla.

« Ne soyez pas ainsi envers vous-même »

Je posai mes mains dans ses cheveux, lentement je caressai son crâne, laissant mes doigts faire de lent cercle. Je sentis que sous mon toucher il se détendit, il s'enfonça dans son siège. Nous restâmes ainsi de long moment, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé mais depuis longtemps les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires entre nous. Je me laissai à apprécier la simple chaleur de son corps et ses bras qui m'entouraient fermement.

Il posa son menton sur mes cheveux et je déposai un baiser paresseux sur sa mâchoire. Je reculai de lui mais continua à glisser mes mains dans ses cheveux. Il me sourit et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour

« Watson comment avez-vous su ?»

Je gardai mon sourire

« Parlez-vous du fait qu'avoir les cheveux caressés est une de vos faiblesse »

Il leva un sourcil interloqué et je continuai à sourire tout en approfondissant mes caresses pour qu'elles se transforment en un massage.

« Et bien on va dire que j'ai deviné »

Il alla répliquer quelque chose mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps

« C'est une honte Holmes que je ne l'ai pas déduit, je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous »

Il me regard complétement pris au dépourvu puis rit. Il se rapprocha de moi et m'embrassa lentement, une légère caresse de ses lèvres sur les miennes puis il murmura

« Une honte Watson »

Je souris en secouant la tête puis repris le baiser avec mon de patience que Holmes, laissant mes mains glisser de ses cheveux pour aller à ses épaules et commencer a ouvrir ses boutons. Holmes posa ses mains sur les miennes délicatement et je levai mon visage pour rencontrer ses yeux. Il dut lire mes doute et mon incompréhension parce qu'il dit d'une voix calme

« Vous serez plus à l'aise sur le sofa »

Je souris et me releva

« Ne dites pas ça comme si je vais être le seul a profiter »

Il me prit le menton et m'embrassa plus brusquement que tout à l'heure

« Je n'ai _jamais_ dit une telle chose »

Il se leva et je lui tins ferment par sa chemise sans détacher nos lèvres. Il me fit reculer et je le suivis à l'aveuglette trop pris dans le baiser. Je ressentis a nouveau mon corps bruler, mes sens se perdre. Alors que je reculai, je cognai quelque chose derrière moi, je me laissai tomber lentement en arrière sur le sofa.

Je sentais la nervosité monter en moi sous le regard observateur de Holmes qui ne se gêner pas pour me détailler. Gêné je tendis la main, il la prit puis se baissa vers moi et m'embrassa lentement, il mordilla mes lèvres puis descendis à mon cou pour le grignoter. Je poussai un soupir plus fort sous la surprise de ses dents raclé ma peau. Je n'avais même pas conscience qu'il avait retiré les boutons de ma chemise, qu'il la faisait glisser derrière mes épaules puis vers mes bras. Il recula nos visage, pris la chemise et la jeta par terre. Nos yeux ne se détacheraient jamais comme si nous étions attirés irrésistiblement l'un vers l'autre.

Je pris de profonde respiration pour tenter de calmer la gêne causé par le regard de Holmes qui ne m'avais jamais vu autrement qu'habillé, son regard resta plus longuement sur mon épaule blessée. La cicatrice n'étais pas agréable à voir mais j'avais entièrement confiance en Holmes, je savais que il n'était pas un homme futile ou superficiel pour qui le corps devait être une chose sans imperfection. Mais cela ne changea pas le fait que j'étais, nerveux sous l'intention d'un homme qui peut voir chaque détail.

Il se pencha vers moi et posa son visage sur mon épaule blessé, je frissonnai sous le toucher intime puis je sentis sa bouche humide embrasser la cicatrice. Il murmura d'une voix coupée et lourde comme si les mots lui coûter, ce qui me surpris car Holmes savais manier les mots facilement.

« Pouvez-vous imaginer nos vie sans ça ? »

Il posa ses lèvres sur ma cicatrice et je posai une main dans ses cheveux

« Non je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans ça mais vous … je ne pense pas que beaucoup de chose auraient été si différentes, vous serez le plus grand détective du monde, respecté et reconnu. Les gens viendraient de tous les pays pour obtenir votre aide »

Il décolla son visage de mon épaule et recula pour que nos regards soient alignés

« Vous êtes trop optimiste mon cher, en ce moment je serais peut-être un grand criminel recherché parce que l'ennui m'aura rendu fou ou peut être mort lors d'une de mes prise »

Je sourcillai presque en colère.

« Je ne vous permets pas de dire de telle chose surtout pas mon flatter mon égo »

Il me regarda le plus sérieusement et son regard repris la lueur du logicien

« C'est la stricte vérité, je ne suis pas homme à mentir pour flatter qui que ce soit, vous méritez la vérité et je vous la donne »

La douleur de ses mots me prit de plein fouet mais je ne voulais pas me laisser aller à la tristesse, je l'embrassai frénétiquement, me colla plus à lui comme si c'était une manière d'estomper ses mots et de les oublier. Je retirai rapidement sa chemise et embrassa son torse. Je me rallongeai complétement en l'attirant avec moi, j'écartai un peu mes jambes pour lui laisser assez d'espace pour s'y immiscer. Il posa une main sur ma cuisse et nos baisers s'entrechoquèrent dans l'urgence du moment.

« Holmes »

Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, mes mains tremblaient en serrant ses épaules. Il colla nos corps et commença de lent va et viens. Je fermis les yeux surpris du plaisir qui monter en moi

« Regardez-moi »

Je mordis mes lèvres et me força a ouvrir les yeux pour regarder Holmes qui semblait si différent à celui que je connaissais. Ses yeux étaient lourds et sombre, ses cheveux en bataille, son corps malgré sa finesse était robuste et puissant. Il se pencha vers moi jusqu' a que nos torses se collent, il accéléra ses mouvement et la friction me rendais fou, mes gémissements devinrent plus saccadés. Je posai une main sur son cou pour me tenir à quelque chose, je sentais son souffle chaud sur ma peau. Je n'avais plus pleinement conscience des mots qui traverser mes lèvre, pris dans le moment comme je l'étais.

« Comme ça… oui »

Nos baisers étaient bâclés sous la frénésie des sensations. Je sentais lentement le plaisir au bas du ventre monter et la chaleur me rendre inconscient de la réalité. Je savais que j'étais si proche, je serais Holmes en posant mes mains au bas de son dos. Je sentais que Holmes était au bord aussi, ses mouvement devinrent plus rapide, il cessa de m'embrasser et posa son regard dans le mien, je cessai de bouger à cet instant. Je vis dans son regard la faim et l'amour qu'il avait pour moi. Lentement je lâchai ma man de son dos et la posa sur sa joue

« Holmes, s'il vous plait »

Holmes me tint chaque cuisse pour nous rapprocher encore plus, pour ne laisser aucun espace subsister entre nous. Je sentais la sueur créer une fine couche sur mon corps. Au moment où je m'y attendais le moins, le plaisir explosa en moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de mordre mes lèvres pour faire taire mes gémissements. Pendant quelque seconde je n'avais plus conscience de mon corps, je rouvris mes yeux et j'eu le temps d'apercevoir Holmes lever son visage vers le profond et pousser un bruit rauque. Pus il se laissa tomber sur moi mais il ne laissa pas tout son poids sur mon corps, nos souffles étaient bruyant set rapides, nos poitrine se lever rapidement puis doucement nous reprenions pleinement conscience de la réalité.

Holmes se releva et s'assis en me jetant un sourire tendre. Il tendit sa main, je crus qu'il voulut me caresser le visage donc je fermai mes yeux pour profiter pleinement du contact mais après une seconde ne ressentant rien je les ouvris. La main de Holmes était à quelque centimètre de mon visage mais l'expression de son visage était indescriptible.

Je luis pris la main et déposa un doux baiser sur sa paume puis murmura d'une voix chancelante encore sous le coup de l'émotion.

« Que se passe-t-il Holmes ? »

Il regarda sa main posé sur mes lèvres puis revint à mes yeux et se rapprocha lentement de moi pour déposer un doux baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres.

« Rien mon cher »

Il se releva et je me tournai pour commencer à m'endormir, épuisé de toute se émotions et encore sous le coup du sentiment de bien- être mais j'entendis la voix de Holmes qui provenait de sa chambre.

« Debout Watson, je vous laissez dix minutes pour monter vous changer puis redescendre, ayant eu a supporté ce cas avec Lestrade, la moindre des choses pour me soulager est de vous le raconter pour que vous vous rendez compte de la simplicité de la chose »

Je maugréai et me tourna pour être dos a lui. Je sentis quelque seconde après un souffle sur mon visage

« Watson, si vous n'êtes pas prêt dans dix minutes, je monteras moi-même vous chercher »

Je soupirai, me leva en lui jetant un mauvais regard et ne put empêcher un bâillement. Holmes était déjà parfaitement habillé, tout sur lui était aussi parfait qu'a l'habitude. Il me lança un sourire amusé mais je ne lui répondis pas irrité qu'il ne me laisse pas me reposer en paix juste parce qu'un cas s'était révélé ennuyeux.

Alors que je travers l'embrassure du salon, je sentis une main me tirer en arrière par le bras surpris j'allais répliquer mais des lèvres se collèrent au mienne possesivement. Je me laissai faire et alors que j'allais mette mes mais sur ses épaule pour en profiter pleinement il s'était détaché de moi et garda le même sourire arrogant

« Dix minutes Watson »

Je montai les escaliers en étant incapable de cacher mon sourire.

_Une petite histoire écrite il y' a quelque mois. _

_Je suis vraiment nulle à trouver des titres et faire des résumés…_


End file.
